


So, So Unfair

by pxssessixn



Series: Incest Prompts [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Emotional Porn, Fantasizing, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssessixn/pseuds/pxssessixn
Summary: Kaoru is asleep, Hikaru can’t sleep. He fantasizes about his twin and that’s about it.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: Incest Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	So, So Unfair

Kaoru is fast asleep in the shared bed, a peaceful look on his face, causing him to look even more beautiful than normal. The moon seems brighter tonight, casting a pearlescent glow across his already pale skin. He always sleeps on his side, facing inwards, and always gets warm enough to kick the sheet down around his ankles; this puts his lean body on display.

Hikaru finds this completely and utterly unfair, surely a punishment from above. It’s so incredibly evil to display his brother in such a taunting way, then tell him he’s not allowed to touch. He’s barely even allowed to look at his brother without a pit of guilt settling in his stomach. And what makes it all worse is their role in the club; they purposefully act like they’re in love, for the entertainment of guests.

If only Kaoru knew how serious Hikaru really was.

On this particular night, it was getting to be too much. Hikaru couldn’t sleep, even if it was nearing two in the morning. His brain kept him awake, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his brother. He was a magnet, truly, and Hikaru wasn’t sure how much longer he could fight his feelings.

As he sits in agony, trying his hardest to shut his eyes and turn away, Kaoru shifts. He shifts and then he turns over himself, his back facing Hikaru. And for a split second, Hikaru thinks it’s a good thing. A silent life preserver in the endless sea that is his thoughts.

He was wrong, completely wrong. The new position took the attention away from Kaoru’s face and cast it on other parts of him: his thighs, his back, his ass. The sight was sinful, somehow more sinful than before.

Hikaru whispered a verbal curse to himself as he felt his member twitch in interest. His arousal towards his twin is usually followed with intense nausea and revulsion for himself, but not tonight. Tonight the desire flared in his stomach and spread down to his toes, consuming his entire being and making it impossible to ignore.

He was fully hard in moments while staring at his brother’s soft thighs, using the last sliver of his strength to keep from reaching forward to stroke them. Kaoru’s a relatively heavy sleeper, he always has been, but Hikaru can’t risk it in this moment. Not when he’s so painfully hard.

But Hikaru only lasts another ten minutes of agony before he’s taking his cock out of his boxers as quietly as possible. He does his best to gather enough spit in his palm, obviously not having anything else to work with, then grabs himself with a loose grip. The simple contact makes his eyebrows furrow, the visual of his brother only a foot away aiding in his pleasure.

He starts off as slow as he can, gripping his pillow tightly in his other hand. His dick screams for more attention, twitching in his hand every time he focuses on his brother’s thighs or ass. He finds himself fantasizing about fucking his thighs, then maybe even his ass. The thoughts only add fuel to the fire, making him speed up his hand, despite wanting to keep it discrete.

Temporarily spared of the regret and disgust, he basks in the fantasies. He imagines sliding his dick through those smooth thighs, their appendages making slight contact with each thrust, driving them both mad. Kaoru would moan with each teasing bump of their cocks, forcing Hikaru to speed up. He would grab his brother around the waist and hold him close, kissing his shoulders and his neck sensually. Anything to be close to him.

That fantasy itself is enough to make the fire in his stomach nearly unbearable, but then his brain gets carried away with something much worse.

Kaoru splayed on his back, his eyes closed and his mouth open in ecstasy as Hikaru pushes into him repeatedly. The pace is slow and agonizing, only working them both up more, the desperation tangible in the air. Hikaru wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of his sweaty brother, he’d ogle him endlessly; slide his hand up the younger’s stomach and to his chest, where he’d tweak and pinch his perfect nipples. Kaoru would keen under the pleasure, arching his back into his brother’s hand and driving him mad.

Hikaru is so invested in his made up scenario that he doesn’t even notice when he starts moaning softly, his hand working overtime to get him to the finish line.

In this same fantasy, Hikaru would speed up gradually until he was pounding into his twin. The sound of skin colliding would be sinful and loud, it would only make the experience ten times better. Kaoru would yell and wail for his older brother, begging him to go harder and faster, to make him cum. And Hikaru would deliver, because he would do anything for his Kaoru. Absolutely anything.

“K-Kaoru, Kaoru,” Hikaru starts chanting quietly as he reaches the edge, so invested that he can’t catch himself. He ends up releasing onto the sheets with a deep moan, stroking his member through his orgasm.

When he comes to a halt and sees his mess, less than a foot away from the object of his fixation, it all comes back. The revulsion for himself, for every impure thought he’s ever had. He wallows so heavily in his self hatred that he begins to cry.

He doesn’t sleep, he stays up all night alternating between anger and sadness at the entire situation. Angry at himself for being so fucked up, sad at the fact that he can’t help but want his brother. He doesn’t want to be this way, he didn’t ask to love Kaoru in ways so much more than brotherly. But he does, and the unfairness of it all is what hurts him most.

It’s all so, so unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I just had to write this.  
> The Twins are one of my favorite ships, I can’t get enough of them!
> 
> Let me know if you’d like more Twins content  
> You can also request other stuff and I’ll let you know if I can write it!  
> -Apple


End file.
